sailormoon, i choose you
by Sailorxtc
Summary: mamuro is lost? ash in school/w the sailor scouts. and pikachu can talk
1. Default Chapter Title

SAILORMOON, I CHOOSE YOU! CROSSOVER: SAILORMOON AND POKEMON BY: SAILOR XTC CHAPTER 1 The wind howled like a mad banshee, water crashing producing the diamond white overleaps. Lighting ripped through the blackness of the heavily coated gray sky as thunder roared, terrifying Usagi. She cuddled closer to Mamoru as he smiled down upon her, bringing her closer to his embrace. "It's ok love. It's just a storm. I won't let anything happen to you." He said softly. Usagi relaxed her soft blue eyes on Mamoru's most assuring gentle face, and smiled. "Promise?" She added. "Promise." He smiled as he cupped her chin and held her even closer. They would have kissed, but the yacht violently tipped over and the dark gray clouds released its downpour. The icy chill of the water tore into Usagi's legs, as they grew numb. Almost losing breath and her arms swum through the hard freezing aquatic, she searched for Mamoru. Usagi harshly began to realize she couldn't find him. Lighting struck the mini-ship and debris dropped into the ocean. Usagi's head rose, grasping for the air she needed. "Mamuro" she shouted and began to swim towards the remains of the demolished yacht. She climbed onto it and continued calling out his name. Usagi took a deep breath as she plumaged back into the frosty water praying she would find Mamuro. Continuously she resurfaced and went back into the water. Each time, she gave salt to the ocean with her tears. Usagi woke up screaming in a hospital. 

Three years later... 

Ash was in his usual pokemon battles. And as usual, he would win them all. "Better luck next time" he laughed. The older trainer, seven feet tall and very angry, flicked Ash off. "You know Ash, if you weren't always rubbing you nose in one's defeat, they wouldn't do that so much" Misty insisted. Ash simply ignored her. "Where to next, Brock?" Brock rapidly opened the map and scanned his fingers through the rough paper. "Hmm, this is interesting. A place called--" A Pidgeotto swooped down and snatched the map right from Brocks' hands. "Hey, give that back!" Ash shouted. Misty laughed seeing Ash in his efforts to get the map back, but the bird flew away. 

A young girl with flowing blond hair, rushed right through Ash, knocking him on the ground. "Sorry" she yelled running towards a school. "Wow, she's beautiful" Brock said in amazement. "And rude!" Misty added. "Ash, are you alright?" Misty asked while helping Ash from the dusty road. "Yeah." The three walked north then stopped when they saw a black cat running in the direction that girl ran off into. It held a small nap sack with bunnies decorated on it. They noticed a mark on its forehead. Pikachu raised an ear and jumped from Ash's shoulders. " What is it?" Ash asked. The yellow mouse type creature ignored him and followed the cat instead. "Hey! Come back here Pikachu!" Ash urged while they ran after him. A hazy shadow appeared from the background. It was the notorious cutie, Jedite. With his evil grin, he managed to have something up his sleeve. "Pokemon Gym, huh?" He laughed sinisterly as the dirty blond vanished leaving purplish red aura. 

Ash and his fellow poke trainers ran trough the thickets huffing and puffing. Ash was the first to stop, when he saw a school right in front of him. They looked around still in the search for their fellow comrade. "Crossroads?" Just then, Serena's teacher spotted the three youngsters and gasped. "You three must be the new transfer students from the one of private school", she though. Misty looked at Brock and then back at the enthused women. Before any or them could answer, she was hauling them into the gate. "Now hurry, you wouldn't want to be late on you first day now would you", she said sweetly. "B-But", Ash stuttered. "No buts now, hurry along. I'll show you to your new classes." She took them by the hand and showed them to their classes. 

Ash hesitated to say anything and so did the others. Miss H. kept blabbing on about how wonderful and what a spectacular school Crossroads will be for them all. Misty was the first to be dropped off. Next was Brock, but he didn't see any problem in being in school. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gone. Ash on the other hand, wasn't thrilled of the fact of being in school. The one thing on his mind was getting to Pikachu. Miss. H. stopped suddenly. "Fantastic! I have you as my student. Isn't that just peachy?" She grabbed him by the arm. "Wait... I'm..." "Don't be shy now, Bruce." Miss H. encouraged. "Bruce?" Ash said to himself. She opened the door and let Ash in first. "Students" Miss. H. said. She looked around and noticed one seat left in the room, and something else. "Usagi, you're early!" Usagi felt slightly embarrassed by her teachers' comment. "Now as I was starting to say, we have a new student." All eyes rapidly moved towards Ash. "Class, this is Bruce Sokito. Oh Bruce, we don't allow hats in our school. You'll have to hand it over." Ash slowly removed his hat, but he never gave it to her. "Oh don't worry Bruce, you'll get it after school. Just remember never to bring it again. Got it." Ash shook his head in agreement. "Would you like to say anything to the class before we get started?" The class once again stared at the young man. "Just call me Ash." He said. "Take the last seat in the back over there." Ash sat down right next to Usagi. "Hey, you're the girl who knocked me on the ground." He frowned. Usagi turned her head and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone in front of me. Miss. H would have killed me if I was late again." she explained. "So Ash, how do you like C.H.S so far?" He looked confused. "C.H.S?" He asked. "Crossroads High." She answered happily. Miss. H propped her head up. "Shh". Usagi giggled. Ash was beginning to see what Brock saw in her. For a moment, she made him forget all about it, and Pikachu. He listened to her every word, like love at first site. His eyes sometimes wondered downward, from her pectoral area to her silky slender legs. Usagi wore a strawberry short red skirt with a black dragon sewed in to it. A tight matching v- neck to go with it, Ash couldn't resist. He couldn't help but look at her beautiful figure and the natural beauty in her face. Her eyes reminded Ash of a crystal clear ocean and her hair of the golden sunlight of summer. Usagi's voice was sweet and gentle, but Ash sensed something else about her. Like she was sad in which he noticed when he commented her about her eyes. The very word "ocean" triggered something inside her. Something so deep, Ash didn't even think of going that far seeing how he just met such beauty on his "first" day. 

On the luxurious school campus, Luna sensed she had been followed but never tuned around. She suddenly stops to catch her breath. Her scarlet eyes rapidly tuned to face who had been following her and for what reason. "Pica?" the creature said. Luna jumped and hissed furiously, which made Picachu's saffron cheeks slightly shark. "What are you?" Luna asked approaching him cautiously. Pikachu raised both ears and smiled, leaving Luna at non-hostile state. "Pika pika. Chu chu ca." It said laughing. "I don't understand." Luna said shacking her fuzzy head. Suddenly the mark on her fore head began to glow, scaring Pikachu. "I understand", Luna said in amusement. Pikachu no longer saw any harm in her; he now drew closer to her. "What do you mean you've never seen this kind of pokemon before. What is a pokemon anyway?" She waited for an answer, observing it's every move. "Pikachu." It said happily pointing at itself. "Come closer um whatever you said. I can only understand you when my mark glows, but I'll change that. Give me your paw", Luna said. As soon as they touched, Luna exchanged something inside him, flowing right into his body, felling strange inside and out. "Go on, say something." Pikachu slowly opened its mouth. "Pi. Hello." He covered his mouth and gasped. "Now, what were you saying before?" Pikachu uncovered his mouth. "I can talk. I can't belive this. A...B...C... I can say the alphabet. This is so great how can I ever thank you, weird colored Meowth. Oh boy, Ash is just going to love this!" Piachu was overwhelmed while Luna frowned. "My name in Luna, and I'm no pokemon either," she said upset. "Then how come you can talk? Meowth is the only cat who can do that," Picachu explained. Luna grinned. "That's none of your business, and whom on the moon is Ash?" Pikachu stood up proud "He will be the worlds greatest Pokemon trainer. I, Pikachu, his fellow pokemon and friend, will help him in his long going quest." Luna yawed in boredom. "I'm sure that's all very interesting, but I have a prior engagement to get to. Go along and do those pokemon things you do. I really have to get going. Now shoo." Pikachu hung his once spirited head low to the ground. "I followed you because I though you were one of us. Now, I don't know were Ash, Misty, and Brock are. They're looking for me as we speak." Luna sighed. "So what you're trying to tell me, is that you're lost?" Pikachu shook his head. "Come on," she sighed once more. 

BELL RINGS FOR LUNCH... 

Usagi took Ask by the hand introducing him to all of her friends. He hadn't forgot about his friends, but he couldn't find a way to tell Usagi. "Bruce, this is Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto." The young women laid their smile on him and he responded enthusiastically. They shook hands while Usagi searched for her cat. "Did any of you guys see Luna during the passing periods. She has my Lunch?" "No," they all said, except for Ash. "Who's Luna?" he asked. Just then, he heard some one calling his name. He turned to see Misty and Brock heading their way. "Have you found Pikachu yet?" Misty asked. "Do you know these people, Bruce?" Minako asked. "You guys are from that private school across town. Bruce, Annie, and Poi. Yeah, we heard about you three, but I though you weren't coming until summer," Rei cut in. "Um, these are my friends, but they like to be called" " Misty" she cut in. "And I'm, Brock" he said practically drooling. "I'd be most pleased if one of you beautiful young women, wouldn't mind showing me around." Usagi and the other teens giggled. "It was nice meeting you all, but we three have to get going. We... um... have to... um... go right away," Misty mouthed. Minako looked at them in suspicion. They scurried along trying to avoid anyone else. Pikachu was still in the myths of being lost. " I don't think they're who they say they are. Maybe, they're really from the negaverse." Minako insisted. "First they show up too soon, and change the subject and then they just take off," Rei agreed. " Don't judge a book by its cover. Remember Luna herself once I thought I was a witch. Just because they're weird, and look about only 12 or 13..." "Okay Ami we get the point. Lets find Luna, I'm starving," Usagi urged. The others giggled and followed Usagi and her grumbling tummy. Jedite appears, as he is approach Queen Beryl. As usually, he kneels and begins his to tell Beryl of his next project. "What do you have to report to me this time general?" He arose and spoke, still looking at the gloomy floor. "My queen, there are three annoying humans who speak of a pokemon gym. They come from a place unfamiliar to me. I sense vast amounts of energy from them and they carry with them, what they call pokemons." The queens' eyes lit up like a wild fire. "Pokemon? Ah yes, I've heard of those. The ancient creatures of Earth. They contain an array of energy, which I can't quite understand. Good work Jedite. Build one of those gyms and suck the power out of those Pokemon things, and those pesky humans too. Now go, leave me at peace." Beryl raised her hand as a signal for him to depart. "Pokemon huh? Well, I'll get rid of them and those Sailor scouts too." The queen of the negaverse laughed wickedly. 

AFTER SCHOOL... "I'm going to kill Luna when I get home," Usagi snapped. She hadn't seen her cat all-day and missed out on her usual cupcake lunch. Usagi pouted all the way home, while the sailor scouts went to the temple. "Hey, hey, wait up!" Usagi turned and saw Ash and his two friends running up to her. When they approached her, Ash waited to catch his breath. "Have you seen a Pikachu running around here any place?" Usagi face turned from anger to confusion. "A what? What's a Pi whatever?" Asks' mouth dropped as he burst into laughter. "Umm, excuse him. He's just never met anyone who doesn't know what a Pokemon is. You really don't know what a Pokemon is do you?" Misty asked amazed. "Whose never heard of a Pokemon? They're scattered all over the planet, and you've never heard of them. Water, fire, electric and those other ones," Brock said. Usagi shook her head. "Water" she sighed. Misty and Brock looked at one another in a confused state. Ash finally stopped laughing. "You've probably never heard of Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts either, have you?" Usagi smiled. "I've seen her yes, many times. The sailor scouts too." Brock cut in. "How about that Mercury one, isn't she a hottie, and the Jupiter girl, wow. I would" He stopped noticing he was getting carried away with his scout obsession. Usagi giggled as she looked at her watch. "Oh my god, I am like so late. Well you guys, I really go to go. I was supposed to be home already. See you tomorrow ok." She ran in the other direction. "Funny thing though, she changes when you mention water or anything that relates to it. I wonder what's wrong with her." Ash thought hard on this one. "You need to forget about her a start thinking about Pikachu. He's still lost you know." Misty interrupted his thoughts. "Well find Pikachu, I'm sure he's ok." "O Ash, you care more about that girl them you do about Pikachu right now." Brock added. "I'll see to Usagi's problem, if she even has one." "You would" Ash said sarcastically. 

LUNA AND PIKACHU... 

"Where are we going? Pikachu asked happily. He was so delighted to be talking, but Luna on the other hand didn't want to hear anything he had to say. All day Luna couldn't find Usagi and was very worried about her. "We are going home." She said. "Home, you mean your home, what about Ash? We still have to look for him." Luna stopped and turned. "My paws are aching form walking all day and we haven't eaten anything either." Luna then stated licking those fuzzy black paws of hers. "Give me time to rest a bit, then we'll go to." 

THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT PIKACHU TALKING? I HOPE YOU MOON FANS REALLY ENJOY MY OTHER STORIES TOO. I'LL SEE YOU IN CHAPTER TWO. MOON POWER !! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

SAILORMOON, I CHOOSE YOU CHAPTER: 2  
  
Due to popular demand, I finally have chapter two out. Sorry it took so long, but I was too busy, with my other fan fics. Read them if you can, and I finally have a bsb fic out too. So, enjoy. See you in chapter 3...  
  
  
We left off with Luna and Pikachu going to Usagi's extravagant home. The electric mouse kept blabbing on and on, and then some. It was really beginning to annoy Luna now, leaving her no other choice but to get angry. She turned her black fuzzy head and proceeded to frown. Pikachu immediately tuned his smile up side down. "Oh would you shut up already! I have been listening to you go on and on, with no complaints. Now, we are almost there, be quiet on the rest of the way. Please." Luna wasn't usually this mean, well only to Usagi. She could not help herself; her paws were in agony leaving her a little grumpy. They heard a rumble. "What was that?" Luna asked looking at Pikachu. His already rosy cheeks turned more crimson type. "Umm, that was my little tummy. It's been ages since Brock gave me some food," he said while holding his tummy. It grew even louder and then some. Luna lightly laughed and shook her head. "What's funny?" Pikachu asked joining in on the fun. "You, you're utterly hopeless. In a way, you are just as clueless as Usagi. I know she'll just have a ball with you." Luna said favorably. Luna's words confused him just a bit, but he couldn't wait to meet Usagi and her friends. Pikachu couldn't wait to feed his tummy either. Both cuddly animals walked along side together catching the cool breeze of the air caressing their warm fur.  
  
  
  
Jedite was continuing on with the queens' wishes. He has searched throughout the land looking for the most prized Pokemon he could find. Jedite was most pleased with his captures, but one. "What is this creature you bring before me. How dare you insult me with such monstrosity!" Queen Beryl was most furious toward her general in command. "My Queen, I did not expect to get such a lazy Pokemon. If I had known he would sleep for so long, I assure you, I would have not brought him to you. Its size is big, yes. I shall return him at once," Jedite apologized. Just as he was about to vanish, he was suddenly being broomed to death. "Get off!" he whaled. "And dispose of that cleaning one as well," The queen added. "Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime," the creature repeated. Beryl laughed at Jedite in his efforts to redeem himself. He did not expect them to be so strong despite their insubstantial looks. "I shall return my queen of Pokemon more to your liking." He said as she vanished away.  
  
Zocite appeared from a misty dark corner laughing. "We should be trying to get rid of those nit-witted Sailor Scouts ourselves rather than trying to fight them off with pets. This is a pure waste of time and you know it. Sailormoon is getting stronger by the day and we are sitting around like idiots watching those animals do the work for us." Beryl gave a deep frown toward her second in command. She had always been ever so tempted to send Zocite to oblivia, but never did so. "How dare you say this to me," the queen said enraged. "I call recall all the times Sailormoon kicking your ass all the time. As a matter of fact, Beryl always sent me to go in a rescue you sorry ass," laughed come from behind her. It was Jedite of course, levitating just about her. "You are appointed to be my right hand man in our next plan. Come now, we must go to Crossroads Main street and start our energy collection. With the Pokemon I have accumulated, we should have an immense amount of energy," Jedite sinisterly laughed.  
  
  
"Usagi, you're late once again. What is it now, the thousandth time this week. We told you to come here as soon as you get home. I don't even want to hear you so- called excuses. Now sit, we have a lot of planning to do before our next battle." Rei hadn't given Usagi a chance to say anything. She was so annoyed by her always being late of forgetting to show up for a Sailor Scout meeting. "So what were you saying before Ami, about the so-called new transfer students," Rei added. "I don't think the new kids are from the negaverse you guys. I spoke to them before I got her and they don't seem so bad," Usagi cut in. Everyone gasped. "I don't want you to talk to then anymore. They could be the enemy. We all have to be more careful around people we don't know. Got it!" Rei stated. Everyone agreed but Usagi. "Hey you guys, you should be taking orders from me. After all I am the leader ya' know. If I say they are ok, they are all right. We have to learn to trust somebody. Every time some thing new happens, it all turns out that you guys think they're some kind of monster. Did any of you pick up any bad vibes from Bruce or the others?" All of the girls said no leaving Rei a tad jealous that for once they were paying attention to Usagi and not to her. "Well there you go. No evil spirits there for, there is of no any reason to worry. Just leave it to me you guys, and if you have any doubts I'll take care of it." Usagi said confidently. All agreed. "Now that that is settled, how about some cupcakes, I'm famished," Usagi said as her tummy rumbled. The girls giggled lightly and settled for a cupcake break.   
  
  
On the outskirts of town, Brock, Misty and Ash found them to be lost, still looking for Pikachu. "Where are we?" Ash asked looking around. The eyes of Ash and his fellow comrades had never seen such particular area. "I never wondered, but where are the Pokemon around her. No Pokemon gyms, special stores, or any thing Pokemonish around here," Ash said amazed. "Yeah," the others agreed. The poke trainers viewed lots of unusual people and inexplicable things going on around them. Electronic shops were practically every where and too many inhabitants roaming about. "Once we get Pikachu, we're getting out of her. There are no places for us to go, but back to where we started. I don't like it her and we haven't trained in a while," Misty complained. Ash frowned objectively. "We just got here Misty. If you don't like it, no one is asking you to stay. Besides, we might be able to meet Sailormoon and the Sailorscouts. I hear this is where they always fight crime and stuff like that," Ash said garishly. When Brock lit a bright smile when she heard the words Sailormoon. "I would love to meet her, why I hear she more pretty in person. You don't think she would have a problem with dating a Pokemon breeder, do you," Brock said with voracious look in his eyes. Both Ash and Misty laughed their heads off. "She wouldn't give you the time of day. Why go for you when she has that cutie Tuxedo Mask guy to look forward to. You can't compare his looks to yours," Misty joked. Brock gave a mean frown as Ash and Misty laughed once more. The snickering stopped when they were suddenly ambushed by a storm of people.  
  
  
"Come one come all, to the bran-new Pokemon gym. NO experience required and we supply the top Pokemon around. Give your energy to this top-notch gym Tokyo has to offer. This bargain is only for a limited time only so come on in and get your Pokemon today," shouted a voice. Jedite was dressed similar as to the ways of how Ash would dress. A carmine-colored hat with the official Pokemon league logo on it, Levis light bluish jeans, and the regular things Ash would wear. Crowds of people gathered encompassing the gym. Ash, Misty, and Brock were left in the distance observing the events happening before them. "That Pokemon gym wasn't there a minute ago," Ash said confused. "Hey you three, don't be shy. Come in and join the fun, it won't last forever," Jedite expressed waving his hand as a signal for them to link themselves with the others. Ash didn't like strange occurrences, nor did he trust them. "Maybe later," he said finally. Misty budged him roughly. "Ash, what's the matter with you, isn't this what you came for. Now here's you chance. Show them what you're made of," Misty encouraged. "I don't know why, but that guy creeps me out. He even has the never to dress like me, so I'll have to pass on that one. Come one lets go get Pikachu, where ever he is." They agreed and dodged the crowd the best way they could.  
  
  
Moments after their departure...  
  
"Did you hear that James, they're giving out Pokemon. Maybe we will be lucky enough to get our hands on the rarest of them all, Pikachu," Jesse, the some what tall and assertive one of the Team Rocket group. With that burning red hair, tuff attitude and short tight uniform, she proclaimed leadership. "The chances of you two screw-ups getting your hands on one of those are a zillion to one. All I have to say is, fat chance ha ha ha. You ignoramuses couldn't catch a Pikachu if one was standing right in front of you, you two are just to feeble-witted to do such a thing," the feline laughed. "Meowth could do it with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded I might add," it laughed once more. Meowth usually proclaimed it self as leader of the pack. He was cleverer and the only Pokemon to teach it self to speak. Both Jesse and James knocked Meowth to the ground. "Shut up you!" Jesse ordered. "Yeah, shut up already," James added. James was the panicky type of guy. Always seeking a way out of mischief from the help of Jesse or even Meowth. He is about the same height as Jesse, shirt and pants type uniform, and short cut azure blue hair. This dude really had the wussy look going for him. "Keep it down over there before I knock you both down! I can't hear a thing that guy is saying. Now, shut the hell up!" Jesse roughly moved people out of her way as she drew closer to the announcer. "Currently I have only two more Pokemon left in order you to fight with. Two spaces are left for today so please hurry," Jedite hooted. "Look, he's dressed like that annoying twit Ash," James laughed. "What a dork," Meowth joined in laughing as well. Jesse turned to the jokesters abruptly. "If you two don't shut the f-" "You two there, you look like experienced Pokemon trainers. Would you like to give these people a run for their money," Jedite pointed. Everyone tuned as Jesse's mean streak wiped away and turned into a joyous smile. "Well of coarse we are," Jesse said sweetly. Meowth softly chuckled. "Yeah right," he said under his breath. Jesse had heard his comment but didn't pay any attention. "Come James," she said tugging on his ivory colored shirt. "We're the last to be let in. Lets go," The crowd split like the Red Sea as the two made their way in, leaving Meowth behind them. Just as Meowth was heading for the door, Jedite stopped him. "I'm terribly sorry, but there are no pets allowed," he said. Meowth laughed mockingly. "I'm no pet! I'm part of team rocket, so move out of the way," he said trying to get through. "As I stated before, no pets!" Jedite said evilly as he violently shut the door. "The nerve of some humans," he said insulted.  
  
  
This is the end of chapter 2. Sorry for the delay next time I won't keep you waiting. MOON POWER!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
